Roto
by Yulya18
Summary: Riki sobrepasa sus límites y esta vez Iason no va a poder controlarse más. ¿Qué pasará para que Riki se convierta de pronto en un pet obediente?
1. Roto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia…**

Hola. Este es mi primer fanfic de Ai no Kusabi. Me encantaron los OVAs, aunque no el final, fue de lo más triste :(… por eso he decidido hacer mi propia versión. He trabajado en esta historia desde el 2007, pero no logré terminarla sino hasta ahora.

Espero que sea de su agrado. ¡Disfruten y besitos!

...

...

...

**Roto**

...

...

Una vez más, Iason estaba cansado de tener que castigar a su adorado pet, Riki. No podía entenderlo. Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que lo había rescatado del ataque de una pandilla, pero seguía sin poder doblegarlo. Y lo peor de todo, era que la rebeldía de Riki se debía siempre a la misma razón.

Su libertad.

Su pet seguía insistiendo en que él era libre y que no le pertenecía a nadie, mucho menos a él. Y eso dolía. Tal vez nunca lo demostrara, pero si que dolía.

¿Quién lo diría? El gran Iason Mink sufriendo interiormente. Y todo gracias a un simple pet. Que ni siquiera merecía el nombre de pet. Para muchos, o casi todos, no era más que una simple basura que Iason, el Blondie más importante de Tanagura y el niño dorado de Júpiter, había rescatado.

Por eso ahora se encontraba con un látigo en su mano, y con Riki postrado en el suelo, resistiendo de manera estoica los latigazos que cruzaban su espalda.

- ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que eres mío, Riki? – preguntó con voz un tanto cansada Iason Mink.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás aceptare que te pertenezco! Antes… muerto. – respondió con esfuerzo Riki.

Esta era una escena que se repetía constantemente en el departamento del rubio. Aunque mucho a estas alturas se preguntarían el por qué de tanta rebeldía por parte de Riki, cuando muchos ya se habrían roto en mucho menos de la mitad del tiempo.

La respuesta era muy simple, pero que a la vez complicaba todo. Era amor. Riki se había enamorado, no sabía ni siquiera muy bien el cómo, de Iason. Tal vez fuera por su forma de ser, cuando no lo estaba castigando, claro está. Pero el hecho era que los sentimientos de amor estaban ahí. Y ese era el problema. Riki podía haber aceptado que amaba a Iason, pero eso no quería decir que se volvería más dócil solo para complacer al rubio. Por el contrario, ese amor hacía que se rebelara aún más, puesto que solo así podría callar sus sentimientos, porque el aceptarlos y darlos a conocer al rubio, sería como terminar de doblegarse ante él de una vez por todas.

Algo que Riki no tenía planeado hacer.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos meses más, en los que Riki se seguía resistiendo a Iason, a pesar que dormían juntos, algo que Riki adoraba, puesto que era una certeza de que el rubio solo se acostaba con él.

Por otra parte, Iason cada día llegaba más al límite de su paciencia. No podía entender porque su adorado Riki seguía resistiéndose a él. Era de noche, y el rubio se encontraba bebiendo su tan acostumbrada copa de vino, mientras su vista se paseaba por el departamento, hasta posarse en uno de los grandes ventanales del departamento, quedándose viendo hacia el cielo y las estrellas.

De pronto dejó de ver hacia la ventana y llamó a Riki.

- ¡Riki!

A los pocos segundos apareció su pet, bastante molesto como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué quieres, Iason? – le preguntó con aire de fastidio.

- Muestra respeto, pet. No te lo voy a volver a repetir.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué es lo que me vas a hacer? ¿Castigarme como de costumbre? Cualquier cosa es mil veces mejor que tener que obedecerte a ti… Inclusive la muerte es mucho mejor que tener que seguir a tu lado. – Continuó diciendo Riki. Sabía que no era inteligente seguir retando de tal manera al Blondie, pero estaba en su naturaleza y muchas veces no podía evitarlo. Pero esta vez terminaría lamentando tener aquel carácter.

Al escuchar lo que su tan amado Riki dijo sobre lo que ambos tenían, Iason no logró contenerse más y levantándose de su sillón favorito, fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba el otro. Y antes que ninguno de los dos supiera lo que había sucedido, Iason había abofeteado a su pet con mucha fuerza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y cayendo inconsciente.

Pero Iason ya se encontraba fuera de si, por lo que no le importó el estado actual en que estaba su "pareja" y cogiéndolo por los brazos, lo levantó y se lo llevó a su antigua habitación, ese que asemejaba a todas las pocilgas en donde los pets dormían. Una vez dentro, no se amilanó y muy pronto, Riki se encontraba encadenado a la pared, a merced de Iason.

El mayor lo abofeteó nuevamente y poco a poco el jovencito empezó a despertar. Al principio no sabía muy bien en donde estaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado, trató de luchar contra sus cadenas. Sin embargo, fue inútil y lo único que consiguió fue incurrir aún más en la furia del rubio, quien justo en ese momento regresaba a la habitación con un látigo grueso y pesado. Al ver aquello, Riki se estremeció de miedo y rogó en su interior para que Iason no le hiciera nada.

El primer latigazo le llegó de sorpresa, tanto que hizo que gritara por el dolor que le había causado. Y la cosa no terminó ahí. Iason siguió golpeándolo con el látigo, sin darse cuenta que los gritos habían cesado, dejando solo al pobre joven gimiendo lastimeramente y pidiendo perdón en susurros.

Iason lo había quebrado.

Ya nada seria igual entre ellos.

...


	2. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia…**

**...**

**...**

**Consecuencias**

...

...

Luego de castigar a su pet, el Blondie salió del lugar y dejo a Daryl encargado de cuidar a Riki y vigilar que no intentara nada estúpido. No que el joven tuviera ganas de hacerlo ni ahora ni nunca más.

Pasados los días, el joven de cabellos oscuros se recuperaba lentamente. Por lo menos físicamente, pues mentalmente era diferente. El joven casi no salía de su habitación y si lo hacia, era únicamente para acudir al llamado de su amo. Ya no intentaba revelarse, lo único a lo que aspiraba ahora era a cumplir todos los deseos de Iason.

El rubio aseguraba que ésta no era más que una fase del pelinegro para confundirlo y volver a la carga cuando menos se lo esperaba, pero conforme pasaron las semanas, ya no pudo seguir negando lo que había frente a él. Y el momento en que ya no tuvo ninguna duda fue en una de las noches en que Iason lo solicitó en su cama. El menor acudió sin demora y dejó que Iason le hiciera y le pidiera las cosas más humillantes jamás pensadas. No era la intención del Blondie hacerle todas esas cosas al menor, él simplemente quería comprobar que el menor mentía al mostrarse tan sumiso. Pero para el final de la noche y mientras tomaba a Riki, vio sus ojos por primera vez en semanas.

Y lo que vio lo asusto tanto que salió de su interior con rapidez, haciendo que el menor sangrara levemente. Pero Riki no sintió el dolor. Él ya no sentía nada.

Iason se sentó a su lado y lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Era recién en ese momento en que se daba cuenta que los ojos de Riki estaban carentes de vida, ya no tenían ese fuego que lo había cautivado cuando lo conoció en Midas. Intentó hacerlo hablar, pero el joven solo reaccionaba si le ordenaban algo.

Fue en ese momento que Iason se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y abrazó a Riki, llorando de pena. Así se quedó dormido, pero Riki continuó despierto. No se le había ordenado que durmiera y por lo tanto, no podía hacerlo.

...

...

...

Días después, Iason ya intentaba por todos los medios de hacer que Riki volviera a ser el de antes. Le compraba los cigarros que tanto adoraba, incluso intentaba pelear con él, en un claro intento de que el menor respondiera a sus ataques. Hasta había intentado llevarlo a Ceres, a su antiguo barrio. Sin embargo, nada era suficiente. Los cigarros se almacenaban en la habitación del pet, las discusiones, en lugar de hacerlo reaccionar, solo conseguían asustarlo más y durante las salidas, Riki ni siquiera alzaba el rostro para ver lo que lo rodeaba.

Al final, el orgulloso y poderoso Blondie no tuvo más remedio que decidir liberar a su amado. Ya no soportaba más verlo como un muerto en vida. Era demasiado.

- Riki. – lo llamó un día regresando de una reunión.

Medio minuto después el joven se postraba a sus pies, esperando a que le diera alguna orden. El Blondie se agachó ligeramente y haciendo que Riki levantara el rostro, lo besó delicadamente. El menor, creyendo que su amo deseaba tomarlo como hacia todas las noches, respondió al beso y ante esto, el Blondie pensó, tan solo por unos momentos, que su amado había regresado a él. Pero no fue así.

Cuando el mayor se separó y abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que Riki se había quitado las escasas prendas que utilizaba desde el castigo. La vestimenta de los pets. Y ahora veía como sus manos intentaban liberarlo a él también de su ropa. Sin embargo, Iason tomó sus manos y lo detuvo antes que lo hiciera.

- No, Riki. – le dijo, haciendo que se parara frente a él. El menor lo miró confundido, pero Iason ya no podía detenerse. Era el momento de ponerle fin a tanta angustia y dolor. – Ve a tu habitación y ponte la ropa que trajiste cuando llegaste a este lugar. – Le ordenó.

El moreno ni siquiera refutó la orden, sino que obedeció en el acto, demorándose menos de 5 minutos en regresar al salón, en donde Iason ya lo esperaba con un sobre en la mano y una idea clara en su mente.

- Ven aquí, Riki. – le indicó, sentándose en uno de los cómodos sofás y señalando el lugar entre sus poderosas piernas.

Una vez que estuvo sentado en donde le indicó, el Blondie pasó sus manos por la estrecha cintura del menor, atrayéndolo hacia él hasta que quedó recostado contra su pecho. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero le resultaba doloroso hacerlo. Esto cambiaría la vida de ambos por completo. Pero al menos Riki seria libre. Libre de él. Libre de su propia mente.

Bajó sus manos y desabrochó el pantalón del menor hasta dejar su miembro al descubierto.

- A partir de ahora eres… eres libre, Riki. – le susurró al odio a la vez que retiraba aquel anillo que lo ataba a él.

El menor se removió inquiero en su sito. Era como si en ese momento, algo hubiera despertado en él. Bajó la mirada y vio que ese anillo que había sido parte de él por tantos años ya no se encontraba en la base de su miembro. Y se sintió vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar esa determinación de antes y sin dudarlo, se levantó de su sitio y encaró a quien hasta entonces, había sido su dueño, carcelero… y único amor.

- ¿Cuándo puedo irme? – le preguntó sin rodeos.

- Cuando quieras. – fue la respuesta que obtuvo del rubio, quien por dentro no hacía más que rogar para que el joven se quedara a su lado por su propia voluntad.

Pero fue en vano, pues nada mas recibir su respuesta, Riki caminó decidido hacia la puerta y salió del departamento y del edificio, sin voltear a ver al Blondie ni una sola vez.

...

...

...

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron pura tortura para el poderoso y rico rubio. Desde la partida de Riki, no lograba concentrarse en nada. Lo único que hacia era pensar en él cada minuto del día. Raoul ya se había percatado de su falta de atención en las reuniones de la elite de Tanagura, pero no había conseguido que recordara sus deberes para con su gente, su deber para con Júpiter.

Simplemente, sin Riki a su lado, todo le daba igual.

Y justo en ese momento se encontraba en la terraza del departamento, el lugar favorito de Riki, bebiendo sin parar.

_'Ya no puedo más. No puedo seguir sin él.'_ pensó, ya cansado de todo. Y es que sin el rebelde Riki a su lado, ya nada tenía sentido.

Entró nuevamente al departamento y fue directo hacia su estudio. Dejó la botella de licor sobre el escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones, de donde sacó una pistola. La solución de sus problemas.

_'Si no puedo tenerte, no importa nada más Riki.'_ pensó, alzando lentamente su mano hasta lograr colocar el arma contra su sien. Colocó el dedo en el gatillo y con una última respiración profunda, cerró los ojos y se preparó para acabar con su vida…

...

**Falta subir solo un capítulo más. Espeor que les siga gustando. Besitos!**

**¿Review?**


	3. Te amo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia…**

**...**

**...**

**Te amo**

...

...

- ¡No! – el grito resonó en el estudio, haciendo que Iason abriera los ojos, no pudiendo creer quien era el dueño de aquella voz. – ¡No lo hagas, Iason!

El otro, sorprendido, solo podía mirar fijamente a Riki, viendo como avanzaba hacia él e intentaba quitarle el arma, lográndolo luego de unos cuantos segundos de lucha con el rubio. Luego vio como lanzaba el arma al suelo y se arrodillaba frente a él. Se sintió mal cuando notó como sus hermosos ojos marrones se llenaban de lágrimas; y simplemente se sintió morir cuando dichas lágrimas iniciaron un recorrido por sus mejillas.

- No llores, Riki. – le rogó el Blondie, poniendo su mano contra el rostro del menor y borrando el rastro de las lagrimas.

- ¿Por qué querías hacer esto, Iason? – le pregunto con dolor. Subiendo su mano y enredándolo en su rubia cabellera. – ¿No entiendes que no podría vivir si te pasara algo? ¿Por qué quieres dejarme solo?

- Riki…

- Quiero quedarme aquí, Iason. Déjame quedarme contigo, por favor. – empezó a rogar. Esas semanas también habían sido dolorosas para él, tanto que ahora no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para volver a estar al lado del Blondie. – Seré obediente, te lo prometo. Seré un pet obediente, Iason.

- No.

- Iason…

- Dije que no. – repitió su negativa el mayor.

El pelinegro entendió entonces que con esa negativa, su oportunidad para estar al lado del hombre que amaba se esfumaba. El Blondie no lo amaba. Era algo que ya suponía, pero que no había comprobado… hasta ahora. Con el corazón destrozado, se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a salir del estudio y de la vida del otro, pero Iason no lo dejó marchar. Lo sujetó de las muñecas y cuando el otro se quiso dar cuenta, estaba sentado sobre el escritorio y el Blondie estaba entre sus piernas.

- No volverás a ser un pet, Riki. Si regresas aquí… - pensó bien el lo que iba a decirle. … Cuando regreses aquí, lo harás como mi pareja. Como mi única pareja. – le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- Iason… - Riki no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Iason lo amaba. Porque no era necesario que dijera un _"te amo"_. Esa decisión de querer convertirlo en su pareja oficialmente era declaración suficiente. Le sonrió ampliamente y el Blondie respondió a su sonrisa, antes de apoderarse de los labios del jovencito. El beso empezó lento y dulce, pero ambos se necesitaban con locura, por lo que luego se tornó en un beso hambriento y cargado de deseo.

Las manos de ambos no se estaban quietas e intentaban apartar la ropa del otro con la mayor rapidez posible. Cuando Iason logro quitarle la camisa a Riki y recostarlo sobre el escritorio, fue que el menor recobró un poco el sentido.

- Iason… Iason… llévame a la habitación.

- Demasiado lejos. – gruñó el otro, rozando ambas hombrías, aun cubiertas con la tela de sus pantalones.

- Llévame. – le pidió el otro, intentando alejarlo ligeramente de si. – Quiero que la primera vez que hagamos el amor sea en nuestra cama.

Iason entendió a que se refería con lo de _"hacer el amor"_. Ahora que habían confesado sus sentimientos, lo que ellos habían tenido dejaba de ser solo sexo y se convertía en algo más íntimo, más sentimental. El rubio hizo que Riki enredara sus piernas en sus caderas y pasando sus poderosos brazos por la espalda morena, lo levantó del escritorio y echó a andar con su preciada carga hacia la habitación que a partir de ese momento, sería de ambos.

Por el camino se cruzaron con Daryl, quien venía acompañado de Katze, empleado de Iason en el mercado negro. Ambos vieron como los dos enamorados se besaban y acariciaban sin prestar atención a nada más, mientras que el mayor los dirigía hacia sus habitaciones. Daryl y Katze escucharon como la puerta se cerraba y dos minutos después, podían escuchar los gemidos de placer de ambos junto a un "te amo Riki" y un "te amo, Iason".

Los gemidos, jadeos y declaraciones de amor no cesaron sino hasta tres días después.

...

...

...

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Iason a su Riki, viendo como se acomodaba sobre su pecho, dispuesto a dormirse. Luego de tres días de amarse sin descanso, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, ahora ambos estaban agotados.

- Mejor que nunca, Iason. – le sonrió, acurrucándose más contra él, feliz cuando sintió que el brazo de Iason lo atraía más hacia él, a la vez que depositaba suaves besos sobre tu hombro desnudo.

Una vez más, ya nada sería igual entre ellos e Iason y Riki no podía estar más felices por ello.

...


End file.
